Decadriver
The is a belt that gives Tsukasa Kadoya the ability to become Kamen Rider Decade, based around the Rider Cards. It was created alongside the Ride Booker, as well as Diend's Diendriver, by scientists of Dai-Shocker, which included Joji Yuki. Decade returns in Kamen Rider Zi-O with an upgraded version of the Decadriver called the , which is colored solid magenta and bears the symbols of all 20 Heisei Riders minus Decade and Zi-O. This version can use the powers of all Heisei Riders up to Zi-O. History The Decadriver and Ride Booker were created for Tsukasa's use, having been the Great Leader of Dai-Shocker before losing his memory. However, both items were abandoned and left to corrode before they were found by Natsumi Hikari amongst rubble during the destruction of the worlds. Recognizing them from her dream of Decade, she gave them to Tsukasa who was trapped in another dimension, with the items being restored as they passed through the dimensional wall. Taking the Kamen Ride: Decade card from the Ride Booker, Tsukasa inserted it into the Decadriver, transforming for the first time to defeat the rampaging monsters. Design The Decadriver is composed of the following parts: * - The central unit. When used, it reads the two-dimensional data sealed within a Rider Card and uses its power to manifest the armor parts and other materials in three-dimensional form. An internally located secret stone named is responsible for creating the Rider suits. * - The grips on either side of the Decadriver. When pulled they rotate the Decadriver, allowing Kamen Rider Decade to insert a Rider Card, and when pushed the driver is activated, releasing the energies stored within the Rider Card. * - The six circular units, located three on each Side Handle. As the name implies, they contain the power of the six elements (in order from left to right): earth, water, fire, wind, light, and darkness. They act as the source of the Decadriver's power, giving it the ability to manifest the Rider Cards' data in physical form. * - The different Rider symbols imprinted onto the Decadriver. They are merely symbolic; a testimony to Kamen Rider Decade's ability to inherit the power of different Riders across different worlds. The Neo Decadriver consists of the following parts:https://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/zi-o/rider/item/neodecadriver.html * - The belt. A pun on the words 'parallel' and 'laminate'. It is composed of special film laminates, each one having special properties (i.e. blade resistance, heat resistance, etc.) Usually stored within the Neo Decadriver when not in use. * - The grips on either side of the Neo Decadriver. Pulling on them causes the Neo Dimension Buckle to rotate, allowing the user to insert a Rider Card. Pushing on them releases the power of a loaded Rider Card. Compared to the first Decadriver, it has greater durability thanks to an ultra-fine particle coating . * - The green data collection device located on the Neo Dimension Buckle . In addition to collecting information about surrounding environments, it can also collect information on time and space. * - The main mageneta unit. A machine within converts the two-dimensional energies sealed within a Rider Card into three-dimensional physical entities (such as armor and weapons). An internal secret stone named is used as the power source for creating these three-dimensional entities. * - The transparent lens located in the middle. When a Rider Card is inserted and scanned, a red light emitted by Trickster is shone. * - The 18 Rider symbols engraved on the Neo Dimension Buckle. * - The six circular units, located three on each Side Handle. As the name implies, they contain the power of the six elements (in order from left to right): earth, water, fire, wind, light, and darkness. They act as the source of the Decadriver's power, giving it the ability to manifest the Rider Cards' data in physical form. On the original Decadriver the six elements are colored green, red, and blue, while on Neo Decadriver all six are magenta. Functionality By inserting a card into the Decadriver, Decade can invoke the cards' abilities. In Complete Form, the Decadriver is moved to the right side of his belt where Decade inserts his Final Attack Ride Cards and activates them by touching the Decadriver's window. As seen in , along with Blade's Blay Rouzer and Ryuki's Drag Visor, the Decadriver is also compatible with at least some of the used by the . This is shown when he is given the Reflecloud card by to counter Kani Lazer's beam attack. The Neo Decadriver gives Decade the ability to transform into his successors from Double to Zi-O, as well as letting him access all of a Rider's abilities without requiring a Form Ride, as seen when he uses Agito's Flame Saber while in Ground Form and Wizard's water magic while in Flame Style. KR-Decade.png|Decade wearing the original Decadriver KRDCD-Decadev2.png|Decade wearing the Neo Decadriver Form Changes When Kamen Rider Decade transforms into the previous Nine Heisei Riders using the Kamen Ride Cards, he still appears sporting the Decadriver in the place of their respective belts, to use his various Attack Ride cards. However when he disguised himself as Kamen Rider Ichigo, the Decadriver took on the appearance of Rider 1's Typhoon belt, unlike other Kamen Rides where the Decadriver is still present. It changed back when the Decadriver/Typhoon was struck by Captain Marvelous as Akarenger. It is unknown if this is a property of the card itself or a yet-undemonstrated ability of Decade's. Jumbo Decadriver In the summer film, Decade is transformed by a Decade Final Form Ride Card into the , a larger version of the Decadriver which is worn by a Kamen Ride Card-summoned Kamen Rider J to transform into Decade Complete Form . This form is identical to the usual Complete Form, apart from the fact that Decade is now many times larger, and wears the Decadriver on the front of his belt, with no K-Touch. The name of the Decadriver is misspelt as "Decaderiver" on this card. Final Form Ride Decade Decaderiver.jpg|Final Form Ride: Decade Decadriver Jumbo Decadriver.png|Jumbo Decadriver Announcements *'Change announcement': KAMEN RIDE *'Form Change announcement': FORM RIDE *'Attack announcement': ATTACK RIDE *'Rider Form change announcement': FINAL FORM RIDE *'Final attack announcement': FINAL ATTACK RIDE *'Decade Complete announcement': FINAL KAMEN RIDE *'Decade Complete Jumbo announcement: FINAL KAMEN ATTACK FORM RIDE Behind the scenes Portrayal The voice of the Decadriver (and Neo), as well as the Diendriver, K-Touch, and Rider Battle tournament announcer in ''All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, is provided by . DX Decadriver's unused sound The DX Decadriver has "FINAL RIDE", and "RIDE" announcements, none of the Rider Cards released can activate these sounds. Complete Selection Modification Decadriver's unused sounds Released in March 2015, the CSM Decadriver contains newly-recorded transformation sounds for Double, OOO, Fourze, Wizard, Gaim and Drive, as well as some of Diend's Rider Cards. While the Diend Cards foreshadowed the eventual release of the CSM Diendriver, the sounds for the later Heisei Riders could only be accessed by "hacking" the belt (such as creating fake "cards" by drawing or printing the barcodes onto a blank slip of paper) since proper Rider Cards were never released, until the eventual reveal of the official Rider Cards of Heisei Phase 2 Riders from Double to Zi-O, in which are included in the upcoming release of the DX version of Neo Decadriver. It is also possible to use the Neo Decadriver version of Kamen Ride cards from Double to Drive on the CSM Decadriver. Notes *If the Showa Riders' cards, as well as the Skull card from the CSM Decadriver is used on the DX Neo Decadriver, the transformation announcement is still retained. However, the transformation SFX of each Showa Rider of their respective cards (i.e., the Typhoon noises from 1 & 2), as well as Skull's, are omitted. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cs8Iknv8k64 *If the final form cards are inserted in the DX Neo Decadriver, the belt will say the full name of the form "(name of final form)!" with the corresponding sounds and voice clips of Heisei Riders' final forms, unlike the CSM version where it only said the name of the final form. *If the Form Ride and Attack Ride cards from CSM are inserted in the DX Neo Decadriver, the belt will say the corresponding Riders' name instead of the names of attacks and names of their forms. *When inserting Diend's Kamen Ride card from the CSM Diendriver into the DX Neo Decadriver, it will play Diend's transformation sound from the CSM Diendriver. *If the Secondary, Tertiary and Extra Riders' cards from the CSM Diendriver are inserted into the DX Neo Decadriver, the announcement will only say "Kamen Rider" instead of their corresponding Riders' names. *While the original Decadriver would only play sound effects during a Kamen Ride transformation, the Neo Decadriver includes unique voice clips such as Kamen Rider Build's "Hagane no Moonsault!" voiced by KORBY. The DX Neo Decadriver demonstrates that this is a retroactive change, with the original nine Heisei Riders having extended transformation sounds that sometimes gain voice clips such as Faiz's "Complete!" voiced by Takehiko Kano or Kabuto's "Change: Beetle!" voiced by Surage Gajria. References External links *TV Asahi's page on the Decadriver Category:Arsenal (Decade) Category:Transformation Gear